Communication
by JAnimeHaki
Summary: A story about Laxus trying to reach Lucy through communication.


**A/N: Wow, It's been a long, long time since my last update of any of my story. Preview of 'Adorable love' are up in my profile. So check it out and enjoy reading. I love reading review. It sorta gives me inspiration to write. Review for fasting update or if it's bad…tell me so I can drop the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

_If there is a wish granter_

_I would make a wish so you could wake up_

_Just to see you again_

_I miss you_

_Your charm, your smile, your voice_

_I miss all of you_

_Lucy…_

**First thought communication…**

Laxus walk to a certain patient room with a bunch of pansy flowers wrap beautifully. He just comes back from his work at the guild. He stops just in front of a room no. 1025 hesitantly holding the doorknob. In his eyes clearly show the feeling of hope and longing. He takes a deep breath before open the door and enters the room.

There is a woman sleeping peacefully on a bed with mechanical ventilation attach to her as her supportive device. The sight of her broke all the hope evident in his eyes and intensifies the longing. He closes the door behind him and slowly walks towards her.

_'Lucy…'_

The room is as silence as a graveyard except the sound of a mechanical ventilation echo hollowly.

Beep…beep…beep…beep…

He sits down on the chair beside her and put the flower on an end table beside her. He opens the small wooden music box that he brought few days ago on an end table to sooth the environment in the room. It's the same music box he gave to Lucy as a gift on their first date. The same day he finally tells his confession in front of her. He brought it to make sure she knows that there are peoples who wait for her to wake up from her comatose state. He touches her hand gently.

"Lucy, you didn't wake up again today. It's been 5 days. The doctor said there's a high chance you never-"He bit his lower lips at the thought of what the doctor said. "But I know that's not true. You _never_ leave me behind, right? Lucy…" He said desperately to find a sign, any sign just to assure him again that all of this is just temporary and she will wake up in no time. But the sound betrays his assurance.

The beeping sound of a mechanical ventilation still echo around the room. He tries to hold back his hurtful expression from displaying in front of her. He knows very well that she hate that expression coming from him so he closes his eyes to compose himself and slowly open his eyes to look at her again.

_I knew that you couldn't hear me nor feel me beside you these few days ago, so here I am now communicating you through thought instead to reach you. I thought that maybe…just maybe, it can reach you more through it than talking. I'll try to communicate you every day and be the first person you'll see upon your wake. I…want you to wake up for me. I love you so much, Lucy._

**Second thought ********communication**…

He brings her hand to his lips and kisses it softly while his other free hand strokes her cheek lovingly. _Can you hear me, Lucy…? Did my thought reach you yesterday? _His hand goes to a rest at her forehead. Instead of a lightning type of magic envelope his hands like usual, a warm white glowing appears. _Do you still remember that day?_ A fragment of his image show as he transfers his memories to her. He can see it clearly as day of that memory. It was the day he came back from his exile. _We meet again when I see you staring at the sakura tree with those serene look of yours. That look takes my breath away. I couldn't look away till you turn around and look me in the eye. That's when I get caught staring at you._ He chuckle amuse by the thought of himself at the time, like a child being caught on act.

_Your shocking expressions turns into sadness, anger and above all…fear. I thought you wouldn't forgive me for what I did to you, your friends and the one you called family. But, you surprise me. You forgive me for what I did and I ask why. You said my past is the influence of a wrong choice I made at the wrong time and I deserve a second chance. You're a strange girl, Lucy, and yet so intriguing that I need to know you more. Then you looked me straight in the eye… the eyes full of determination and you offer me a hand to shake for a new start between us. I took your offer and shake your hand and that's when I know I couldn't let that chance of getting to know you better slip away easily after I saw your smile. That smile…I miss that smile. _He moves his hand from her forehead to her cheek and at the same time all the magical glowing and memory transfer stop. Laxus bend down till their forehead touches. _Lucy, please wake up so I can see your smile._ _Please…_"Lucy…I miss you." He murmurs.

**Third thought ********communication**…

_Lucy, are you waiting for me? Sorry I didn't visit you or communicate you almost a week ago. I was busy finding the one who made you this state. Gramps try to contact other guild to know if they have any information on the attack while Natsu and the others goes to your last mission to find any signs of clue. Don't worry; Mira is taking care of Ryouta right now. _Laxus give Lucy a peck on her forehead._ I promise I'll find whoever responsible for your state and make them suffer. If you here right now fully awake, I can imagine you give me that worry look and says that you don't want everybody to hurt because of you._ He smiles sadly. _I wish I could hear you talk right now. I miss your sweet voice_ _full of life like music to my ears._ He chuckles. _I can't believe I just say that, that cheesy line. You might be giggling right now thinking it's romantic. Tsk, it's so embarrassing and uncomfortable to say it even though it's just the thought communication between us. But, if it makes you to wake up then I'll say it every day…just for you. I don't care what people think or the embarrassment I might get. I just want you to open your eyes now. Lucy…I love you. I keep repeating the song you sing for me a year ago in the memory save just to hear your voice again and again…to assure me that there is still_ _you in your_ _shell body right now._ Laxus take out his palm in front of him while enchanting a spell of memory saves. Magic swirl out from his head like a memory being extract onto his palm and turn sphere shape. The sphere shows Lucy singing melodically to him. His face shows an emotion of nostalgia and longing. _Lucy, do you want to know a secret? A secret I've keep only by me? Whenever I miss you, I use this memory save as a remedy for me to know you're just beside me. _His yearning for her makes his heart incredibly ache. He clenches his fist to hold back his emotion. _Lucy, when will you wake up? You sleep enough already! Lucy…Love…_

**Fourth thought ****communication...**

Laxus kiss Lucy on her cheek, tasting and feeling the texture of her smooth skin on his lips. He looks to her again while stroking her cheek with his thumb. _Lucy, did my thought reach you all this time? Whenever I send my thought to you, you're quiet. I like to think that it finally reach you and you listening to me right now._ His gaze towards her softens. _It gives me hope that you're still there. Not much going on the guild, they still busy finding the culprit. Ryouta, ask me about you today. Don't worry, I didn't tell him the truth that will make him sad or worry. Just that you're still busy doing your mission. That is why you need to fight anything that keeps you from awake so you can be with us again...like family. Gosh, I miss our conversation, your laugh, our kiss. I miss the time we spend together, with Ryouta and all._

**Fifth thought ********communication**…

Laxus as usual bring a bunch of pansy flowers wrap beautifully. He opens the small wooden music box. Still stood tall beside Lucy, he holds her hand and uses his thumb to stroke the ring on her finger. The same ring matches as his. _Lucy, Ryouta ask me again today…about you. He asks when you'll be coming back from your mission-_ He bits his lower lip. _But I couldn't answer him. It pains me to say it, the truth about your state._ He grips her hand but not too tightly. _Why can't you wake up and tell him you have come back! ...I…miss you…Ryouta miss you…the guild, our family, miss you…we all are…_He slump on the floor next to Lucy's bed. The music from the music box and the sound of mechanical ventilation beeping again and again didn't help ease his emotion but intensify it. His body trembles with feeling of hope, longing, agony, desperation and so much more.

**Sixth thought ********communication**…

_Lucy, are you awake? I wish I could see you right now. It's been 3 weeks since our first thought ____communication_. Ryouta…finally knows the truth by Natsu's accidentally outburst of emotion. He groans in irritation. _I swear I'm going to punch that kid to pulp…but deep down I know that we can't hide it forever from Ryouta and he will know it sooner or later so I can't 100% blame Natsu. Hence, here I am in our home trying to comfort our 5 year old son. I don't even know what to do to him. When it comes to children, you the one handle it naturally than I do. I still need your guidance in this stuff and still need it now. I know you'll say 'you're going to be a great father' or 'see, I know you can handle it' then you give me that radiant smile of yours that you'll never give anyone. But can't you see? You're the centre of connection between me and our son to communicate. I can only handle it when you're by my side where I can see you. I need you right now, Lucy…_


End file.
